


Their Secret

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Masturbation w/ Dildo, Cowgirl, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Vaginal Fingering, Public indecency, Suggestest Group Sex/Partner Swapping, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You’re a junior SHIELD agent that has been assigned to play the part of Bucky Barnes wife whilst you stay in a small apartment complex. Intel says that the couple that live there have a secret that may be Hydra related, but it turns out its something that will get your pulses racing and cause you and Bucky to finally admit just how much you want each other.





	

Their Secret

 

You sat in your seat on the minibus as it bumped along the country road, Bucky sat beside you with his arm around your shoulders, a pleasant smile on his face as he looked at your neighbours. To all sense and purpose you looked like a happy couple, little did the other passengers of your little party know that you were both undercover, intelligence reports giving intel that this small community of perfect housewives and well-to-do husbands had something going on other than bake sales and golf tournaments. This was how after being a low level SHIELD agent for two years you had found yourself placed with the infamous Winter Soldier himself, taking on the role of quiet housewife to his successful Art Photographer 'James'.

 

The assignment had put you into a small one bedroom apartment, overlooking the manicured grounds that the rest of the building also got to enjoy, and now three weeks after forced socialising and being too fucking nice to everyone you met, the pair of you had finally been invited to join the other five couples on one of their secretive 'camping trips'.

 

As the other couples laughed and joked about the setup at the campsite, Bucky acted the perfect loved up husband, pulling you close and pressing a kiss to your cheek before he returned to his conversation with the guy sitting across the isle from the pair of you.

 

It wasn't that you didn't want his affection – far from it – instead it was because it wouldn't be taken any further and it would leave you even more sexually frustrated than before you'd even started the assignment, having had a crush on him since the moment he joined SHIELD. The fact that in your little one bed apartment you'd had to share a bed with him too made it even worse, meaning that you couldn't even release the pent up sexual frustrations you had with some self care, instead the items you'd packed before your assignment had remained unused in your case.

 

“A waste of good batteries” you muttered to yourself

 

“What was that darling?” Bucky asked, his ears seemingly able to pick up even the quietest of sounds

 

“Nothing” you smiled sweetly at him, screaming internally as he pressed another kiss to your cheek, his clean shaven face and newly cropped hair making him even more gorgeous if that was even possible.

 

~*~

 

“How can this be their secret?” you whispered angrily

 

“Just listen to them!” Bucky hissed back

 

You both just sat an listened in your tent to the chorus of couples having very loud sex in the tents around you. This was it, their secret; they were a bunch of bed-hopping,wife-swapping, middle aged nymphomaniacs, that liked to indulge in their little agreement in the great outdoors, where everyone else could hear exactly what was going on.

 

“So they're a bunch of liberated sex freaks...” you muttered quietly to yourself, unable to miss Bucky's smirk even in the faint light of your tent.

 

“At least they're not Hydra”

 

He had a point. It didn't help that you had spent three weeks being sexually frustrated only for your mission to basically be shelved the minute you returned after your overnight camping trip which would mean no MRB – Mission Resolution Bonus – and you had been hoping on a nice fat pay check to compensate you.

 

The sound of a cough outside the tent had you both panicking, leaping into 'couple' mode as you snuggled into Bucky's arms just as the zip started to open and the 'leader' of the group poke his head in;

 

“You two ok with each other or are you looking for a swap?”

 

Bucky slid his hand up your loose pyjama top in a brazen show of 'marital affection', smiling at your visitor;

 

“Thanks but no, she's a real firecracker, she needs a firm hand to control her”

 

You smiled before twisting in Bucky's arms, craning your neck to kiss his jawline, giving your visitor a wave as he said goodnight and left the the two of you alone, Bucky sliding his hand out of your top where you couldn't help but to let a little moan slip out at the loss of his warm hand.

 

“Sorry” he whispered; “I am so so sorry... I know this wasn't what you signed up for, but to be faced with having to screw one of those dudes.... I kinda had to improvise”

 

“Its ok... I didn't mind”

 

Letting your words hang in the air you watched as Bucky threw back the top half of the double sleeping bag you'd been given for the camping trip, settling in as he slid in next to you. You soon found out that the sleeping bag was much smaller than the kingsize bed you'd been using back at the apartment, and the only way to keep warm and zip it up so that you were both covered was for Bucky to spoon behind you, his metal arm draped over your waist, his firm chest to your back and his muscled thighs pressing to the back of your own.

 

In the darkness he was finally able to pull off the glove he wore over his metal hand, the long sleeved red Henley now far too warm under the covers with you, and you felt him shifting behind you as he took it off. Settling again you finally let out a nervous sigh, hoping that you could just get through the night.

 

It was only once you were settled that you finally started to hear the other couples around you properly, their voices as clear as day as they basically fucked each others brains out.

 

“Jesus Christ... they're fucking like rabbits”

 

From where you lay you could see out of the tent through a tiny gap where the zip hadn't been fully closed. Curiosity got the better of you and you leant forwards, pressing your behind to Bucky's crotch as you looked out of the gap, letting out a little squeak when you saw the clear silhouettes of the couples in their tents. It was like a sordid shadow puppet show, one couple doing doggy style, another with the woman on top. One tent looked like it had at least three – if not four – people in, the shadows too mingled to really tell. You felt the hot press of Bucky's chest against your back as he too peered out of gap. You could feel the press of his hard cock against your butt and you couldn't help yourself, perhaps it was the show, perhaps it was finally all too much sexual frustration, but you wriggled your buttocks, eliciting a low groan from Bucky.

 

You both paused until you did it again and that was it, you felt his hands wrap around your body as he fell back, pulling you with him as his hands found your breasts and he ground his erection against your crease;

 

“Say now if you don't want this” he whispered in your ear

 

“For fucks sake don't stop Bucky” was your reply.

 

You pulled your old tee over your head as you hooked your leg over the top of his, letting him grind against your soaked core, your pussy already soaking your pyjama pants. Keeping the arm you were laying on beneath you, Bucky moved his metal hand over the smooth curve of your hip, slipping his fingers down to rub at your folds through the soft jersey fabric, pressing it to mould against your shape as one finger rubbed hard up your slit, finding your clit already hard and proud. All the while he continued to rut against you, his now painfully hard cock pushing obscenely against the grey sweatpants he was wearing.

 

“You have no idea how hard its been to control myself these last three weeks” he whispered quietly in your ear; “To see you dressed up all pretty for these ridiculous bake sales and social events. You look so hot in your tactical gear, all clinging to that beautiful body of yours, but these little dresses and the heels... oh my god the heels, you have no idea how much I've wanted to bend you over that stupid little table in the kitchen and fuck you so hard...”

 

He was rambling now, dry humping against you as he rubbed you into a frenzy, getting you so close until you had to turn in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him, tongues and teeth and pure raw passion. Finally Bucky pulled away, grinning at you in the faint light as you tried to catch your breath;

 

“You're going to need to tell me if its too much, I've wanted to do this for so long I want to fuck you every way and everywhere”

 

“Bring it on 'Sarge”

 

That was the trigger for him. In a flurry of hands he had managed to yank both yours pyjama pants down and his sweats, rubbing his cock against your folds until you finally managed to take control and push him back, straddling his thick thighs as you rested your hands on his shoulders, your breasts hanging heavy in front of you as he brought his hands up to them and moved his mouth so he was able to suck on your nipples, giving each one equal attention before he pushed your breasts together and rubbed his face in their softness, letting out a low growl as he did.

 

You'd had enough of this teasing, needing to feel him completely. You rose up on your knees and positioned him at your dripping cunt, both of you watching wide eyed as his impossibly thick cock slowly disappeared inside you as you let out little whimpers of pleasure.

 

“Fuck, that is so hot... you're so fucking tight and wet...”

 

“Well that's what happens when I'm sexually frustrated for three weeks without being able use any of the toys I brought with me to sort myself out whilst the hottest guy I've ever seen teases the fuck out of me”

 

He looked up at you wide eyed;

  
“You... you bought toys?”

 

You nodded;

 

“Perhaps I'll show you when we get back”

 

Bucky thrust up into you as you felt him swell within you at the thought of seeing you do god-knows-what in front of him, but you couldn't shut up, you had to tease him even more;

 

“Perhaps I'll even wear those heels you said you like, bend over the kitchen table... perhaps even use a plug or something as I finger fuck myself”

 

He stuttered with his words;

 

“You... you like butt stuff?”

 

To answer his question you slowed your movements, taking hold of his flesh hand and sucking his thick index finger into your mouth, wetting it thoroughly before pulling his wrist behind you, letting it rest on the crease of your parted buttocks hoping he got the right idea.

 

Watching as he bit his lip, you felt that first brush of his finger against your asshole and you couldn't stop the low moan that left your lips even if you'd wanted to. His metal hand strayed to your right buttock as you reached around and pulled at your left one, opening yourself for him as you very gently continued to ride him, to feel his massive girth throb inside you as his finger slipped inside, stretching your brown rose just in the slightest, but still enough to have you squealing with pleasure;

 

“Oh Fuck YES Bu... JAMES!” you thankfully remembered your cover names at the last minute, relieved that they'd actually picked the full 'official' versions of your real names for your undercover identities.

 

He lifted his knees so his legs were bent, pushing you further up his body so he could reach better, and that's when you started to ride him like it was the Derby. Sliding your hips back and forth, grinding down onto his pelvic bone so it rubbed against your clit, and you could feel the floods of arousal soaking where your bodies were joined, the way your cunt tightened around him making you both groan in pleasure. With the twin penetrations it wouldn't take either of you long to reach your peak, coming hard on his cock as you screamed out whilst your body shook above his.

 

The minute you'd finished he had withdrawn his finger from your asshole and flipped the pair of you over, taking your ankles in his strong hands as he thrust into you deeply, rutting into you for his own release but building up a fiercer, second orgasm within you;

 

“Play with your clit Doll, come for me again, I wanna feel your cunt milk me dry”

 

Sliding your hand down your body you rubbed at your little button, coming hard for a second time as Bucky filled you with his come, slamming his cock into you one final time as he released his full load.

 

As you lay in a pile of sweaty limbs you both found your bodies cooling deliciously in the night breeze, fatigue and relief lulling you both into a deep and contented sleep.

 

~*~

 

The ride back to the apartment complex the next day had been something like a teenage dream, sitting in the back seat, his coat over your lap as he fingered you until you had come another three times, you hands down his pants stroking his thick cock until he needed to come at which point you feigned sleep and buried your head in his lap, his fingers working through your hair as he came in your mouth.

 

Pushing into your apartment Bucky slammed you up against the door, his body pinning yours to the hard surface as he ground his crotch against yours, his hands tugging at your clothing in a frantic attempt to feel your skin. The blood was pounding so hard in your ears they were ringing... no, wait a minute, there was something ringing;

 

“Bucky... what's that?”

 

He stopped and listened before letting out a low groan;

 

“Shit, its SHIELD. They were tracking us to keep us safe... I need to give a mission report...”

 

You groaned as he left you slumped against the door;

 

“Just leave it” you called out after him

 

“If I don't answer I'll be demoted” he called back, finally picking up the landline telephone and speaking to the call handler before being passed to Director Fury.

 

Letting out a sigh of frustration you pushed yourself to your feet, glaring at Bucky as he took a seat on the couch and started to go through the slow process of giving the detailed results of your mission. Knowing you would only have another couple of hours before the extraction team arrived you blatantly stripped your clothes off in front of him before using the sign language you both knew to tell him you'd be in the shower waiting for him.

 

Ten minutes later you shut the water off, even more frustrated than when you'd stepped into the shower, listening as Bucky continued to go through the usual SHIELD mission report details. Towelling yourself off you came upon an idea you knew would get Bucky off the phone, digging into your case that had been buried at the bottom of your closet and pulling out a slim dildo and a small bottle of lube you'd pack. Leaving your hair damp you slipped into that pair of heels Bucky had said he'd fantasised about you wearing and slowly made your way into the open plan living area.

 

Bucky's voice faltered when he saw you, his words catching in his throat when he saw your state of undress, the heels, and finally the two things you were holding. Cocking your eyebrow at him you silently walked over to the small kitchen table, setting your two things down as you bent over, pressing your naked chest to the cool wooden surface, widening your stance so your feet were far apart before sliding your hand between your thighs and started to finger yourself. Looking at Bucky over your shoulder you could see him glaring at you, shifting in his seat as he adjusted his jeans, and you knew full well he was now attempting to wind the call up to completion.

 

When you pulled your hand free and snaked it over your hip and around your buttocks you grinned at him and blew him a kiss, rubbing your soaked fingers against your puckered hole before you pushed in, letting out a quiet bliss filled moan that you knew was only loud enough for Bucky to hear. After a few moments of teasing your asshole you reached to the lube and squirted a generous amount over your crease before picking up the dildo, rubbing it in the lube before you angled it and pressed it against your asshole, pushing gently until you relaxed your body enough to slide it in.

 

All the time you kept eye contact with Bucky, biting your lip to stop the lewd groans escaping your mouth, instead enjoying the flush of his cheeks as he started to palm himself, all whilst glaring at you as he watched your fuck your asshole with the smooth pink dildo.

 

The second he'd managed to finish the call and get the handset back onto the cradle he was across the room, yanking his zipper down and taking his cock in hand, pulling the dildo from your grasp gently before applying a liberal amount of lube to his cock.

 

“Turn around and grab the side of the table... You've been a naughty girl for teasing me like that, one that needs to be taught a lesson”

 

The minute your fingers curled around the smooth edges of the wooden surface you felt his wide cockhead press against you, pushing gently but insistently. Perhaps it was the lube, perhaps it was the fact you'd spent the last 24 hours fucking each others brains out, but most likely it was thanks to your actions to loosen yourself up with your dildo, but whatever it was you were able to relax enough to allow him to slide his impossibly wide girth into your asshole. You knew you'd be feeling it for the week to come, but damn it was so deliciously naughty it was worth it;

 

“Fuck me hard Bucky”

 

He let out a low grunt;

 

“Are... are you sure?”

 

“Please Bucky, I'm not as fragile as you think... I'm a bad girl...”

 

Those last words were his trigger, and with a growl he started to fuck you with hard smooth thrusts, sliding into you, stretching you so beautifully that you were sure your fingernails would be leaving marks in the wood. Far too soon you could feel your body tightening, your orgasm approaching thanks to Bucky's skilled fucking, knowing exactly what to do, and you knew it wasn't his first backdoor rodeo.

 

You screamed his name as you came, his own orgasm happening almost immediately after, the feeling of your body squeezing him tight all too much as he spilled into you so hard you could feel his balls tighten against your cunt.

 

With a loan groan you went limp against the table, Bucky falling on top of you with your bodies still joined, enjoying the soft caresses of his fingers against your sides, of the gentle kisses he pressed to your shoulders as your eyes closed in a state of pure bliss.

 

The sound of a quiet knock on the side door had both of your attention immediately, looking up and seeing an open jawed Steve, Sam, and Natasha staring back at you. For a moment the five of you just stared at each other, before Steve called through the screen door;

 

“Uuh... we'll wait in the truck...”

 

You couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips;

 

“Oops...”

 

Bucky pressed a final kiss to your shoulders as he gently pulled out of you;

 

“Busted...”

 


End file.
